Live Action Powerpuff Girls Movie Saga
' ' § The Powerpuff Girls future live action movie Quadrlogy is a reboot of the kids cartoon. Based on the Powerpuff Girls created by Craig McCracken. It also has its own Video Game. Each movie will be rated PG-13, directed by Stephen Speilberg and made by Warner Bros. and Legendary Pictures. Cast § Olivia Wilde / Blossom § Jewel Kilcher / Bubbles § Megan Fox / Buttercup § Liam Neeson/ Profesor Utonium § Andy Serkis / Motion capture of Mojo Jojo § Dan Green/ Voice of Mojo Jojo (Will be using Yami Yugi's tone.) § Sienna Miller/ Sedusa (Powerpuff Girls: War Beond Good and Evil) § Amanda Seyfried / Princess Morbucks (Powerpuff Girls: War Beond Good and Evil) § Jeffrey Tambor / King Morbucks (Powerpuff Girls: War Beond Good and Evil) § Tim Curry / Motion capture of HIM (Powerpuff Girls: War Beond Good and Evil) Andrew Garfield/ Talking Dog (Voice) (War Beond Good and Evil and The Rise of Aku) § Peter Cullen / Voice of HIM (Powerpuff Girls: War Beond Good and Evil) § Christopher Lee/ The Mayor § Rachael Meadows/ Sara Bellum § Larry the Cable Guy / Fuzzy Lumpkins Danny DeVito/ Roach Coach (Powerpuff Girls: The Rise of Aku) § Morgan Freeman / Narrator Tom Wyner/ Voice of Aku (Powerpuff Girls: The Rise of Aku) § Maura Tierney/ Ms. Keane § Ryan Reynolds / Brick (Powerpuff Girls: The Rowdyruff Boys Strike Back) § Haley Joel Osment / Boomer (Powerpuff Girls: The Rowdyruff Boys Strike Back) (He eventually turns good at the end of the movie and then on.) § Taylor Launter / Butch (Powerpuff Girls: The Rowdyruff Boys Strike Back) § Chris Wedge / Voice of Bullet (Powerpuff Girls: War Beond Good and Evil) § Taylor Swift / Bell (Powerpuff Girls: War Beond Good and Evil) Scarlett Johannson/Bunny (Powerpuff Girls: War Beond Good and Evil) ' Locations' § Townsville (Boston, Massachusetts) ' Soundtrack' ' Mind Heist by Zack Hemsey - Trailer Music for 'Powerpuff Girls: The Awakening Pokemon Apokelypse Trailer Music Release Version''' – First Teaser Trailer Music''' ''' '''The Bridge of Khazard Dum by Howard Shore – Official Teaser Trailer Music ' Flameheart ('Two Steps from Hell) – Final Battle The Powerpuff Girls Ending Theme (Orchestrated) Composed by Zack Hemsey – First End Credits Music for first two movies. ' True to your Dreams by Russell Watson – Second End Credits theme for 'Powerpuff Girls: The Awakening'' '''Glacial Supremacy and Absolute Anthropoid - Trailer Music for 'Powerpuff Girls: War Beond Good and Evil' My Heart will Go On by Celine Dion - Credits for music for 'Powerpuff Girls: War Beond Good and Evil' With an Iron Fist - Trailer Music to 'Powerpuff Girls: The Rowdyruff Boys Strike Back' Log OFF composed by Kenji Kawai – Opening of movie after the narrator’s speech. - Powerpuff Girls: The Awakening Trivia Mojo Jojo's design is similar to King Kong (2005 film). Each of the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys will be portrayed by real people and their character's in-film ages would be 38 (Blossom) 36 (Buttercup) 34 (Bubbles), 37 (Bunny), 39 (Brick), 36 (Boomer), and 37 (Butch), while Bell's in-film age is said to be 9000+. The Behemoth's design is similar to that of Stephen King's "The Mist". The Monsteroach's design is similar to the Reaper from the Resident Evil series. Films Powerpuff Grils: The Awakening Powerpuff Girls: The Rowdyruff Boys Strike Back Powerpuff Grils: War Beond Good and Evil Powerpuff Girls: The Rise of Aku Merchandise § Bandai D-Arts Figures § Trading Cards § Video Game § McDonald's Toys § Graphic Novel Character and Monster Gallery Category:Movies Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Legendary Pictures Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Cartoon Network Category:Live-action films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Drama Category:Action